Irresistible
by Maho-chan
Summary: Tsukasa wants to kiss Tsukushi. So how does an airplane trip, crossword puzzles, dreams of pirates and being Domyoji sensei fit into his plans? [Oneshot]


AN 8/23/06: This story was inspired by Jen Wand's Live Journal drabble challenge from 8/23/06. I wrote this in one night (as instructed by the challenge). I selected and loosely interpreted the prompts:

_-- Char A helps Char B complete a crossword. The answers to the clues change the mood between them.__  
-- Char A is detained at the airport for having something suspicious in his/her luggage.  
-- Char A meets a famous political figure and picks a fight.  
-- AU: Char A is captain of a pirate ship; Char B is the spunky prisoner from his/her last conquest. (I changed this around and interchanged character A and character B)  
-- Char A takes classes in a subject he/she isn't good at. Char B is the teacher._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HYD. Events in this fanfiction are purely fictional even though two political figures appear. I also do not own "The Little Mermaid" which I reference one time.

* * *

_Enjoy! _

_--Maho-chan :D_

* * *

**Irresistible****  
****A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction (that was supposed to be just drabbles)****  
****By Maho-chan**

* * *

_It had been a long day. _

Tsukushi slumped down in her seat, completely and utterly exhausted. She couldn't believe what had happened.

How was she to have known that the lady in the airport restroom was a top governmental official? Hiding her face in her hands, Tsukushi remembered having some absurd argument with the tall American woman about hand soap and tough airport security.

She had just been trying to make conversation! She hadn't realized that it would set off some nerves! Sinking further into her seat Tsukushi groaned. She had tried and tried to diffuse the situation but the woman had been relentless. The situation had gotten worse until Tsukushi had run out of the restroom. The woman had followed fast on her heels all the while shouting at her body guards that Tsukushi was a _terrorist_.

Tearing down the terminal Tsukushi had run smack into Tsukasa who had lectured her about being late. When she had hissed that she was in big trouble, he had looked around in bewilderment. Sizing up the situation, Tsukasa had loudly greeted the incensed woman. She had gaped back at him in surprise.

"Tsukasa?" she had said, seeming to know him at once.

"Hello, I see you've met my girlfriend," Tsukasa had said in English, shaking the woman's hand as he pulled Tsukushi out from behind him. Instead of continuing to shout, the woman had nodded and reached out to shake Tsukushi's hand as well.

Tsukushi had felt a surprising feeling of awe. Honestly, she had never truly understood how powerful of a man Tsukasa was. In that moment, as the bodyguards backed off and the woman motioned to the president, Tsukushi was thankful that her boyfriend was who he was.

But the battle hadn't ended there.

The small tube of lotion in her purse had been branded some kind of explosive device and Tsukushi had been held in custody for two hours while the authorities questioned her. Even Tsukasa hadn't been able to use his influence to get her out of that mishap. When she'd finally emerged from detainment, Tsukasa had grumbled something about her being a "magnate of trouble" to which she had shouted irritably in reply "you mean a _magnet_ for trouble!" After a bit of shouting and venting they finally made their way to their terminal, both feeling very tired.

Tsukushi was startled out of her recollections as Tsukasa leaned towards her and said in a low voice "Makino, I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?" Tsukushi asked.

Tsukasa glanced around him "Let's kiss."

"WHAT!" Tsukushi shouted, sitting up in her seat and also looking around. Blushing furiously, she leaned closer to him and said agitatedly "Why are you saying something like that at a time like this?"

"What's wrong with saying that I want to kiss you? It's normal for couples to kiss." Leaning forward to touch his lips to hers, Tsukasa was shocked as Tsukushi pressed her hands into his face and pushed him away.

"Makino!" Tsukasa protested.

"I can't kiss you now!" Tsukushi said, still looking around nervously.

"Idiot, there is no one around." Tsukasa said, surveying the area again.

"But still, the pilot could be watching!" Tsukushi said nervously. Desperate for a distraction, Tsukushi reached into her bag and pulled out a book of crossword puzzles.

"AHA!" She said loudly.

"What the hell is that?" Tsukasa said, grimly staring at the book.

"Crossword puzzles!" Tsukushi said gleefully, as she opened it. Thank goodness she had brought this book from home. Pulling out a pencil she said to Tsukasa "It's like a quiz! No, it's better than a quiz." to which he replied "Another one of those stupid things?"

Ten minutes later, Tsukushi seriously regretted her choice of games. Of all the crosswords in the book, she had accidentally chosen the one with the theme of "romance and love". As she read the clues aloud, she couldn't believe it when Tsukasa answered each in turn. How did that idiot know so many words that had to do with romance? As each little word was written neatly into its related boxes, Tsukasa stared at her more and more intensely as he supplied the various answers.

_Sweet, Devoted, Wonderful_

Tsukushi tried to hide her face behind the book. This was a bad, bad idea.

_Loving, Kisses, Hugs_

Writing quickly, she wished the puzzle would soon be done.

_Delighted, Satisfied, Blissful_

As Tsukasa spoke, he reached out and placed one hand on her knee. Tsukushi tried to ignore the warmth of his fingers.

_ Adorable, Affectionate, Sexy_

But try as she might, the combination of his voice, the words and his hand upon her leg made her feel a familiar warmth that usually led to other things. Staring over the top of the book, Tsukushi met his eyes and was mesmerized.

_ Passionate, Heated, Intense_

As Tsukasa leaned in for a kiss, Tsukushi closed her eyes instinctively. Unfortunately, the stewardess took that moment to bring them drinks. Gazing up at the woman in horror, Tsukushi realized what she had almost done.

She had almost kissed him in an airplane.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Tsukushi shouted, startling both the stewardess and Tsukasa. Tsukasa frowned as Tsukushi shouted "BYE!" loudly. Waving backwards at him, she ran in the direction of the restrooms. Once inside, she splashed some water on her face and then stared at her reflection in the mirror with wide eyes.

That had been close.

Tsukushi spent a while in the small restroom, deliberating on how she might dodge Tsukasa's advances. It was fine and good to kiss in a bedroom or alone on a stairwell, but they were on a plane! The pilot could be watching. She was sure of it.

Making her way back to her seat, Tsukushi grabbed the nearest blanket and hit Tsukasa in the face with it as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Time for sleep! You are sleepy right?" Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the back of the seat, Tsukushi pretended to snooze as Tsukasa poked her and tried to get her attention.

"Oi, Makino." Tsukasa murmured in Tsukushi's ear. When she didn't answer he said her name again in a louder _voice. _

_"Makino."_

She pretended to snore.

After a while, Tsukushi felt Tsukasa place his hand on her head. As he muttered "Moron," he gently guided her head so that it was resting on his shoulder. Sitting like that, her cheek pressed against the softness of his shirt, Tsukushi felt her exhaustion return in earnest. Curling her fingers into the blanket, she fell fast asleep

* * *

_The waves crashed upon the prow of the ship, sea spray alighting on their hair and their clothes. Tsukushi glared at him, her hands tied to the mast, her dress soaked and horror of horrors, coming undone. _

_ "Domyoji, you stupid pirate" Tsukushi hissed "You can't make me kiss you." In vain she tried to move, making the laces of her bodice come apart more. Tsukasa ignored her insults, and instead adjusted his hat and pulled out his monocular to scan the horizon. "Why the hell is everything so small? I can't see anything through this stupid thing." He mumbled, peering through the larger end. _

_ Tsukushi laughed and said derisively "You idiot, you are looking through it wrong!" Tsukasa contemplated the monocular, turning it in his hands. "Ah, I don't care." He said before tossing it into the ocean. _

_ Turning to Tsukushi and pointing at her small, barely covered, heaving bosom, Tsukasa said "You moron. What is wrong with you? All the girls want to kiss me."_

_ Eyes widening at the closeness of his hand to her breast, Tsukushi roared "You pervert!" She struggled to kick him in the knees. "I won't kiss you! I'll fight you tooth and nail!" she shouted. _

_ Tsukasa stared at her calmly._

_ "Proof of sale?" Tsukasa asked curiously._

_ "Tooth and nail! Tooth and nail!" Tsukushi insisted. _

_ "Sure, whatever." Tsukasa said absently, now caressing her face. _

_ As he leaned forward to touch his lips to hers, a huge fish flopped onto the deck._

_ "Sha la la la, don't be scared, you know you want to kiss the boy." It sang as it grinned at them._

* * *

Tsukushi grimaced in her sleep and curled into Tsukasa's side.

* * *

_She had detention that day and as all students in this school knew, the disciplinary teacher was NOT a man to be trifled with. Running quickly, Tsukushi stopped to stare at a pink rose blooming in the hallway sink. As it burst into flames, she remembered…_

_ She was late!_

_ Turning the corner, she ran into the classroom, stopping at her desk to take a deep breath. _

_ Gazing around her, Tsukushi noted that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. But there taped on the wood of her desk, was the infamous red test that he always gave students, a red piece of paper which they had to use to write a thousand word essay about their infraction of the day._

_ After straightening her skirt, Tsukushi sat down and pulled out her pencil to write. As she read the question written there she was startled to find that it said _

_ "Discuss why you refuse to kiss Domyoji-sensei, even though you are in love with him."_

_ Eyes wide, Tsukushi stared at the paper in horror. Suddenly, the chalkboard glowed ethereally and sparkles appeared in the air. As Tsukasa strode into the room, Tsukushi gaped at him in surprise. _

_ "Moron." He said in a low voice, loosening his tie and undoing the first two buttons of his shirt. Sitting backwards at the desk in front of her, he gave her an anguished look and sighed. "You keep running away from me."_

_ Tsukushi swallowed nervously and blushed. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come._

_ As he gently cupped her face in his hands, he whispered "I'll always come to you no matter where you hide."_

_ Leaning in to capture her lips with his, Tsukasa cursed as the afternoon bell rang.  
_

* * *

Tsukushi snored slightly.

* * *

_The obi was tight around her waist as she felt in the sleeves of her yukata for a handkerchief. It was so warm. Hiding in the enclosed garden, Tsukushi looked down and winced. _

_ The geta were killing her feet. Slipping them off, Tsukushi noted that the sun was setting and that the flowers in the garden were bending towards the waning light. Gazing down at her yukata, she wondered why in the world she was wearing a pattern that consisted of water lilies and little iridescent hearts. _

_ A loon cried in the distance and a fish jumped in the nearby koi pond. Wiggling her toes in the wet grass, Tsukushi was startled as Tsukasa called out her name in a deep voice._

_ "Tsukushi." She turned to stare, her heart beating faster as he came towards her. The blue geometric patterned yukata he wore made him seem taller and handsomer than ever._

_ Tsukushi gulped nervously. She should turn and run. No, she should shout and fight. He was going to ask her to do something. And even though she might be tempted, whatever happened she could not give in. _

_ But as dusk suddenly turned to night, her world was colored by the light of a blue moon and her vision filled with him._

_ In that perfect moment, time and space narrowed down to the feeling of his arms around her waist, her fingers clutching the collar of his yukata as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her neck and she didn't protest, so caught up was she in the sensation of their bodies pressed together in an embrace._

_ His curly hair tickled her cheek as she closed her eyes and turned her face towards him, unable to bear any distance between them. He smelled and felt so good. Tsukushi furrowed her brow, torn between enjoying their closeness and worrying. Someone might notice, someone might see, she thought. There was one person in particular that she wanted to keep from noticing, if that person saw, all would be lost. _

_But as he whispered her name again, Tsukushi couldn't resist answering with his. _

_"Tsukasa" she whispered back. Beneath her closed eyelids Tsukushi knew that the sky above was filled with shooting stars and that they were surrounded by magic. Finding him irresistible and wanting him badly, Tsukushi moved forward to meet Tsukasa's lips for a kiss. As that dreaded person's voice interrupted them, Tsukushi opened her eyes in horror.__  
_

* * *

"We are passing over Hawaii now and will arrive in Japan in five hours." The pilot's voice seemed loud in the darkened cabin. Feeling startled and a little groggy, Tsukushi opened her eyes and found herself alone. 

What in the world had that been? A dream?

Tsukasa's warm body was no longer surrounding her and his arms were no longer holding her tight. Where was he? Looking around in a panic, Tsukushi unsuccessfully tried to ignore the residual heat in her body. Covering her face with her hands, she groaned.

As Tsukasa returned and settled down next to her in his seat, he said "Oh you're awake."

Tsukushi uncovered her face, and stared into his eyes. "Makino, why are you looking at me with that weird face?" Tsukasa queried. Tsukushi continued to stare, her heart still beating fast, her breathing shallow and her body aching for something. Tsukasa leaned forward to press his forehead to hers, asking in a quiet voice "Hey, are you okay? You are all red and you seem really hot. Do you have a fever or something?"

Closing her eyes, Tsukushi gave into the irresistible pull of her desire. No longer caring that the stewardess or the pilot might see, she kissed Tsukasa soundly on the lips. And as Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, Tsukushi allowed him to deepen the kiss as she lost herself in being close to him.

_fin_


End file.
